


Artistic Creation

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, In the best possible way, Neal is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: All Peter wanted was to crash on the couch and let the painkillers work their magic. What he didn't account for was Neal working his magic, too :P (or: Neal gets creative, Peter gets pissed. What else is new? :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> Happy birthday [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[pipilj](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) \o/ I know Peter is your favorite, so I decided to inflict some relatively harmless whump on him and let Neal complete the work, LOL :D Hope you have a wonderful day :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kwjplj3cckikspu/pissed.png?dl=0)  



End file.
